Talk:Basket Case/@comment-24904958-20140303043910
Ok..So I have a creative project due in English on Wed. And it's on what we've reading atm - Macbeth, and for my project I decided to draw something, though I'm not much of an artist, it was the easiest of the options for the assignment, and the only one I'd prolly be capable of. And I don't really draw at all, so this isn't relatively good..but I honestly spent hours on it, and still not rly done yet tbh.. and she's grading it based off effort, so I hope my effort at least shows.. I'll explain this for people who don't understand/aren't familar with the play. So for the drawing we were supposed to just make an illustration, with a quote. I picked my favorite scene in the play - Act 5 Scene 1. It's when Lady Macbeth is sleepwalking. Personally, I find the concept and character of Lady Macbeth extremely intriguing. About a week ago we had to write a paper of a character analysis, and I picked her just randomly, and it actually got me really interested in her character, and I LOVED writing that paper because the concept of her, I just loved it because she is seemingly an evil, manipulative bitch from the get-go, but the way I see it, that was just a cover up, but upon committing regichide (or more rather, conspiring to/manipulating her husband to), she spins into a downward spiral and she loses herself. This really comes to play in Act 5, primarily this scene (Scene 1) and when she kills herself in Scene 5, but scene 5 wasn't much because her suicide was the only thing there, and it was off-stage, and this scene shows her contemplating and dealing with her perpetual death that she knows is ahead of her. "The Thane of Fife had a wife; where is she now?" People who haven't read prolly have no idea the significance of this, but personally.. this is one of my favorite quotes of the play. The Thane of Fife is another name for Macduff, who is Macduff's enemy through the play.. and due to that, Macbeth ends up getting his family murdered, his wife, children, whatever.. so this is just mentioning her death, and it hints that she can forsee her impending death with that. And throughout this whole scene, Lady Macbeth is sleepwalking. With this scene, I love it because it really shows the humanity in Lady Macbeth, because from the start she seems pretty evil and whatnot.. but this scene really shows how haunted she is, and how subconscious exhibiting her guilty conscience. But with the faucet.. this is kinda weird but the way I envisioned this scene was in a bathroom even though she's being watched by ppl in these scene like who stalks their queen in the bathroom idk.. but yeah. In this scene, she's rubbing her hands together AS IF she's washing them (tho she's not) because she's envisioning her hands dirtied of blood, and they won't clean off - which is relative to her sins, because the blood = her sins, and she can't repent her sins, she has long lost her self in this darkness that her greed dragged her into. But on the hanger thingy, theres a bloody crown & bloody daggers. The bloody crown is just like.. the Macbeth's killed their king to become king & queen and it spirals them into darkness and they lose themselves& shit like that idk. And the bloody daggers is actually a reference to the beginning of the play, Act 1 or Act 2, I can't really remember.. but before Macbeth became the tyrant he is after he gains the crown, he was experiencing the same guilty conscience as Lady Macbeth now was in Act 5 .. around the time he kills the king (right before or after i don't remember) he has a vision of these bloody daggers.. and yeah whatever. And the bloody towels.. idek man, I said, I envisioned it in a bathroom I can't even explain that. And I tried avoiding drawing Lady (or anyone) at all, but yea, that's her face there, you can't really see it because I actually just took a picture with my phone, so they quality/vision isn't superb.. but I shades in her face a bit to show her darkness in shit and this is where my terrible drawing skills came in handy... she (unintentionally) looks like the devils spawn or smth omg. But yea, I'm prolly going to outline her face a lil so it stands out more.. before I turn it in. Also I'm going to add more details/outline before i turn it in too, but for now this is about it. A lil about the graves: it's blurry so i'll say - The black one is Lady Macduff, and the red one is Lady Macbeth, obviously. the daggers beside L. Macduff's show that she was just murdered, and the plain color just show she's pure in contrast to the red/blood of L. Macbeth's. And the dove/peace sign idk man that's bad, like idk what other way to show she was pure man she was just innocent fml man, and the daggers next to her grave next to eachother just symbolize she was murdered. And for L. Macbeths.. the crossed daggers on her grave, just means she was a murderer, and the bloody scythe, dripping into the blood puddle, yea she's just a murderer man. So yeah, even though there's definitely gonna be more artistic stuff from my class, I hope my teacher just recognizes the effort I put into mine. Here it is: http://i.imgur.com/JgVO3fk.png